Exs
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Nina's ex is now a member of the Anubis house what could go wrong?
1. New Roommate Old Dates

I really wanted to write this one, even though I asked which idea you wanted to see first but, I was super inspired for this idea, so I wrote it first. But that doesn't matter since I waited to publish it until after Sweatshirt, and Triangle.

Muse Songs:

Marry Me - Stephen Jerzak (Cover)

The Writer - Ellie Goulding

You're So Damn Hot- OK Go

Notes: So some stuff to know. This is a year after the current series, the treasure was found. Joy was found safe and sound. The teachers or people who were on it are all gone. The school is still open, but the house of Anubis is now only a monument to the family that was there before. However a new house just called Renaissance (means rebirth) has been built there are 6 rooms for students, and its newer and nicer. Also, Alfie is gone. I have no need for him in this fic, so he is gone.

* * *

Fabian P.O.V

I stepped out of my parents car, shocked they let me return after everything that happened last year. I stared at the house I'd be living in for the next few months. I had been living in the Anubis house since I started school there, but Anubis house has been closed to students, and a new house was built. The new house was a bigger more modern take on the Anubis house. I walked to the back of the car and grabbed my bags. I slowly made my way to the school, then up the stairs. I waited a second before turning the knob and entering the house.

"Hey Trudy?" I called as I entered the house. When I received my information about this school year, I was informed she would still be my house mum.

"Fabian, you're the first one here. Just leave your stuff in the entrance way. When everyone else gets here we'll settle out room arrangements. Feel free to look around." Trudy called.

"Any news on anyone else?" I asked when I finally managed to find my way to the kitchen.

"Nina should be here soon, she phoned before the cabbie picked her up. Alfie unfortunately will not be joining us this year. However we have 2 new students a new girl named Alexandra, and a new boy named Willie, he's from America."

"Hey anyone else here?" I heard a call from the entrance.

"Fabian why don't you go get Nina, you two can look around till everyone else gets here it might be another hour or so." Trudy said.

"Nina!" I responded making my way back to the entrance.

"Fabian." She said dropping her bags going to give me a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"So we're the first two year, and we wont know our room's till everyone else gets here. Alfie isn't coming this year. Though we have 2 new students."

"I won't be the newbie anymore." She laughed.

"Nope, Trudy says we should look around until everyone gets here."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled

"Where too first?"

"Upstairs? Maybe we can find another haunted attic."

"Doubt it. This house is brand new."

"I was kidding."

"Well to the upstairs." She said grabbing my wrist pulling me up the steps with her.

"Rooms rooms and more rooms..." I said yawning.

"Look an attic door... What do you thinks up there?"

"Storage or something."

"Its time to investigate." She smiled pulling me towards the door.

"See its even unlocked." She said well turning the knob and opening the doors.

"Hit the light next to you." I said as we began going up the stairs.

"Its lit, and carpeted. It must not be so bad." The trip up the stairs was a short one, and we were shocked at what we found.

"This is so cool." She said looking around the room. It was pretty much a lounge, couches, beanbags, a tv, a popcorn machine.

"Oh there you are." We jumped hearing a voice behind us.

"Amber." We said in unison

"I've missed you guys." She smiled. "Sibuna!"

"Sibuna." We repeated.

"This room is so cool." She said.

"It's bribery." Nina added.

"That true." I mumbled.

"Trudy told us to come get you guys, everyone is here but some guy named Willie." Patricia snapped suddenly appearing in the room.

"Oh Patricia how I've missed your snobbyness." Nina said before heading for the stairs.

"Oh how I prayed you wouldn't be back." She snapped.

"Well I do believe everyone knows everyone else. Except for Alexandra." Trudy said, pointing to the girl sitting on the far chair in the living room.

"So can you just tell us whose room is whose, and who is rooming with who?" Joy asked from her spot on the couch next to Patricia.

"I suppose I could. Were still waiting for Willie, but everyone else is here. Like last year boys are downstairs girls upstairs, rooming is as follows. Joy and Patricia in the first room. Alexandra and Mara in the second room. Amber and Nina in the third room. Now downstairs we have Mick and Jerome in the second room and Willie and Fabian in the third room. The first room downstairs will remain vacant. Why don't you kids all get settled, I'll start supper."

"Want some help with those bags Nina?" I asked.

"No I've got them."

"I need help Fab..." Joy whined.

"Okay." I said grabbing my bags and heading for the room I'd share with whoever this new kids is.

"What is his problem?" Joy asked Patricia, "Last year he would have grabbed my bag in a heartbeat."

"Nina happened." Patricia stated.

"Well I'll just have to fix that." Joy laughed grabbing her stuff heading up to the room she and Patricia would share.

"It feels so good to be back." Nina said flopping unto her bed.

"I know right. So what's new with you and Fabian? You two an item yet?" Amber questioned.

"Uh no. After everything that happened, coupling up just didn't happen. But this is a new year so hope for the best."

"I always hope for the best." Amber giggled.

"I'm going to unpack later, but for now I'll see if Trudy needs help." Nina said leaving the room and heading downstairs

"Fabian your roommate is here, show him where the room is." Trudy asked when Fabian entered the kitchen.

"Will do." I said heading for the entrance.

"So Willie I'll be you're roommate for the next few months. I can show you where our-" I was cut off by Nina who had just come downstairs.

"Hey Fabian. So this must be your roommate?" Nina asked looking at Fabian

"I guess so. My name's Willie by the way." he spoke

"Willie?" Nina questioned

"Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been a long time..."

"It's good to see you again."

"Wait what is going on?" I asked slightly confused by what just happened.

"Willie and I used to date, before his family moved to Wisconsin." Nina answered for them

"Well I should show Willie to our room." I said quickly heading down the hall.

"So I didn't know Nina went here. This is totally fate." Willie said when we made it to our room. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"Yes." I lied.

* * *

Next chapter is Willie's POV then Joys then Nina will finish us off :) I really hate the ending I could have just kept going haha...


	2. Plans

So, I kinda haven't updated because I kept changing my mind on where I wanted this chapter to go, and as soon as I'd settle into one, I'd have computer issues. So anyways between jumping between ideas for I'm In The Band oneshots and dealing with stuff in my life. I finally decided I needed to just sit and write. I finally found an idea I like for this chapter. Now there is a reason I didn't describe Willie in the last chapter... Actually I didn't think about it, but anyways in this chapter you can see how he looks. And to whichever reviewer wanted to strangle him... please don't D: I based him off my crush... Now for the reason you clicked this fic I continue!

Wait one final thing. I'm now Betaing... So I'd love to help some people out with fics :)

Also Patricia was mean to Nina in the first chap cause it was written before they became friends, so in this chapter, she's mean to Nina but more cause Joy is her best friend, but she's also nice to Nina...

Muse Songs:

Everything I Ask For - The Maine

Not Your Birthday - Allstar Weekend

* * *

Willie's P.O.V

"Dinner is served kids." Trudy suddenly called from the kitchen. I dragged myself to the bathroom, to wash my hand before I'd begin the trek to the dining room. When I had arrived I found out that Nina had a boyfriend. I had reason to believe that boy was Fabian, but I didn't know yet. I checked my reflection, my brown hair had been spiked up in the front, and my black Columbia hoodie was free of lint. I quickly washed my hands and headed towards the dining room. I grabbed an open sit next to a blonde girl I think her name is Amber. There were currently eight students of the ten staying here in the room. The only two missing were Nina and Fabian. The girl next to me turned to a girl with dyed streaks, and whispered, just loud enough for me to hear "I bet he's finally going to ask her."

"Ask her what exactly?" The girl next to the streaks girl asked.

"To be his girlfriend of course." Blonde responded

"Why would he do that?"

"Yeah you're lucky you missed that Joy," streaks girl responded, "They were all over each other last year."

"Eww... but she's American." The girl I guess named Joy said with disgust.

"And what's wrong with Americans?" I mused from my seat.

"Nothing at all." The blonde next to me said "Joy's just being silly."

"Yeah that's all." Joy muttered.

"SHE SAID YES!" Fabian yelled pretty much running into the room.

"I said yes." Nina said following closely behind.

"Yeah we heard." I muttered. Joy's jaw hung open in shock. It seems we may have a common enemy the relationship between Nina and Fabian. The blonde on the other hand was clapping and cheering.

"It's about time you two." A shaggy haired blonde male said. Nina and Fabian took the two open seats across from the blonde girl and me. Dinner seem to drag on. Nina and Fabian flirting and the blonde girl whose name is Amber kept saying how cute they were together. I was the first to finish dinner. I got up and put my plate in the sink then went to the room a shared with the Nina stealer to finish unpacking. I shoved my remaining clothes in a drawer, and turned to the small box with my iPod speakers and miscellaneous pictures. I laid the pictures on my bed and went to plug my speakers into the socket next to the end table. I pulled my iPod out of my hoodie pocket, and scrolled till I found my band Eternal, and the room was suddenly filled with our music. I turned back to my bed and grabbed the picture of me and Nina from the time we were at the beach, it was our last day together before I moved. She lied about breaking up when I moved to Wisconsin, we were in a long distance relationship, till she moved to England. Besides that fact I had only moved to Wisconsin about six months before she came her to England. I stared at the picture. I had my arm around her shoulders she had her arm linked around my waist, we were staring into each others eyes, and neither of us noticing our picture was being taken. I put the picture down onto the end table. I was secretly hoping Fabian would see it and break up with Nina but that was a long shot. I finished put the pictures around various places. There was one of my paintball team and me one of me and all my friends from California. A picture taken a week before I moved here. I headed to the living room, Joy and Patricia were gossiping. Amber was talking to Jerome, pretty much begging him for some guy named Alfie's phone number. Nina and Fabian were nowhere insight. I sighed and flopped on a chair next to the shagging haired blonde, whom I now know is Mick, we has talking to a girl named Mara, who I learned is his girlfriend. Trudy walked into the room.

"Has anyone seen Nina or Fabian? I need them to run into town, and get some things. I some how managed to forget when I was there."

"I think they went for a walk." Amber smiled.

"Hey guys we're back." Nina said entering the house.

"Nina Fabian would you two mind running into town I need some stuff. Here's the list and here's some money. Now off you go." Trudy said ushering them quickly back out the door.

"Aah Trudy... Nina and Fabian had chores tonight." Joy muttered.

"Well then I supposed you and Willie could do them."

"Chores?" I muttered with disgust.

"Lucky us, at least we only have to do the dishes." Joy said getting up making a beeline for the kitchen. I followed behind.

"Joy look. We have a common enemy we both want Fabian and Nina to break up."

"And your point."

"If we team up. We could make them jealous."

"I'm listening."

"If we flirt and act like somethings going on, they'll get jealous and break up. Then you can have Fabian, and I can have Nina. Then everything will be how it should be."

Later

"Alright kids it's eleven I think its time to get to bed." Trudy called from the staircase.

"Okay Trudy." The house called from various places. I headed straight towards the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, then went to the room I shared with Fabian. When I walked in Fabian had the picture of Nina and I in his hand.

"When was this taken?"

"About a year and a half ago." I said.

"I just assumed you broke up years ago."

"That's false we actually only broke up a year ago. We dated for two years."

"She never mentioned this."

"Really? That's shocking we had been friends since first grade, and we started dating the end of eighth grade and we broke up right before she came here, so the start of junior year. I mean we're seniors now."

"She didn't tell me any of this."

"Well just ask her. I'll have to tomorrow."

"Well goodnight." I muttered climbing into my bed. The wheels of a plan may already be turning, and I don't think it'll be long before they break up.

* * *

:D Next chapter is Joys haha more planning...


	3. Authors Note

Wow, two authors notes from me in one day? Yeah xD okay guys. So because season 2 has changed pretty much the entire route I was going with this fic. I think I might start over. it'll have the same idea, its just I'm gonna make some changes, with the way the characters are written, and a bunch of other stuff. Now I'm not sure I'll do this either. I'm just gonna try to get it all written out, and once that happens I'll post the NEW version. Its just season 2 has kinda destroyed my ideas for this... So yeah ;-; Stay tuned.


End file.
